


Does this require a pick-up line?

by crohataon, superpotterlock (fvalconbridge)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accountant Castiel, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Bottom Dean Winchester, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Shy Castiel, Top Castiel, and, and also, and lots of, and theres a pool table, and they meet in a bar, features a, it's a innudeno, joke, just everything is awkward, office worker dean, they fuck on the table, they play pool i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crohataon/pseuds/crohataon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvalconbridge/pseuds/superpotterlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An introvert and an extrovert walk into a bar- awkwardness ensues, until suddenly it's not awkward anymore. Instead Dean thinks Castiel is never going to get the hint that he's trying to come onto him, until suddenly Castiel is all over him. Dean is not complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does this require a pick-up line?

Dean was glad to be finished for the day, there was nothing better than unwinding at his favourite bar, but he was soon disappointed when he walked in and to find it was packed with people. It wasn’t normally this full on a Friday night, what the hell?! It wasn’t that he was antisocial, it was just that he had a hard day and had worked overtime all week, tonight he had been hoping to have a few drinks and pick up a pretty lady to help him relax. The chances of that were an astounding zero seems the bar was full of football fans, who seemed to have scared away the local girls. He had never taken a huge interest in sports since high school and hadn’t planned on watching it but now here he was with the game destroying his night.

 

He rolled his eyes as the guys in the bar practically climbed all over each other in a bid to get closer to the TV.

 

He had to shove past a few people to make his way through to the other end of the room, and he took great delight in elbowing some dbag guy as he stumbled backwards into Dean. He smiled and made it look like an accident.

 

It wasn’t an accident...

 

The only available seat was next to a guy who was staring determinedly at the bar’s counter as he tried to make himself as small as possible. He debated going home for a second but there was no point, he would only be sat by himself, and if he was going to sit by anyone he would try sit by the only person in the entire place who seemed to be sober.

 

It was a good way to filter the assholes out.

 

He plonked himself down in the seat and smiled politely at the guy as he ordered a beer. The other man had a full pint still but didn't seem interested in drinking it. In fact, Dean was pretty sure that he hadn’t even noticed that Dean had sat down. He tried not to disheartened, after all, he had only came inside for one beer.

 

Dean tried not to keep looking at the man but it was difficult when he was sat right next to him, he wasn’t exactly hard on the eyes. In an effort to start a conversation, Dean wracked his brain for something to say that wouldn’t seem like he was coming on to him too strong. After all, this guy could be straight...

 

"So, did I get dragged along?" Dean asked and then looked at the guy expectantly, that was until he realised what he had said. In his effort to seem casual he had fucked up his words.

 

He wanted to bang his head against the counter.

  
  
The other man, Cas, had zoned out for all intents and purposes. He didn't want to hear the loud clatter of the game, the hoots and the yells or the clinking of glass, so the question directed towards him really did come as quite the surprise. He noted how the man had intentionally sat down next to him. Cas wondered how he could get himself out of this situation, he didn't want anyone to even attempt interest in him tonight, he just wanted this to be over and done with. That was until he caught a glimpse of the man in the corner of his eye, his head snapped up as if it was on a hinge. He was met with a pair of alarmingly green eyes, it was honestly the brightest shade he had ever seen, teamed with those long eyelashes it-well, Cas could call the man _attractive,_ but that wasn't the right word. This man was some kind of genetic miracle because nearly every part Cas could see of this person was recessive. How was that even possible?

 

It was Gabriel's fault, this was _all_ Gabriel’s fault, because of him he was sat next to possibly the most attractive man on the planet and it was inevitable Cas was going to make a fool of himself. Damn him. Gabriel had dragged him down to the bar, saying how his little brother never did anything fun. The statement had made Cas a little bitter, as how would he know what Cas did for fun? Gabriel was never here, he was off travelling all year. He shouldn’t be able to barge into Cas’ life all of a sudden and judge how he spent his time. But well, that was just Gabriel and Cas appreciated the sentiment if nothing else, even if Gabriel was _wrong_. Cas never said any of this, Gabriel was his brother and he missed him a lot but he just wished the older man would have picked something quieter. If Cas was being entirely honest, he didn't mind doing this, but it wasn't _fun_. He had never felt comfortable in public places, he was always awkward and had a tendency to stare for too long. Which was why he was worried about the guy who had just sat down next to him. How was he supposed to not stare?!

 

What was the purpose of him being here? Gabriel had ditched him already, and of course, there Cas was, staring at the stranger like he always did.

 

Except this stranger was looking right back, a slight smile upon his lips, expecting an answer that Cas wasn't sure he could give.

 

Had he heard right? Cas was pretty sure he had.

 

His throat felt like it was lined with sand paper, even the quick sip of beer he took didn't ease the uncomfortable rawness.

 

"I-I don't know... have you?" Cas stuttered, and Dean found himself quickly interested in the man after hearing his deep, gravelly voice and startled tone. Dean liked him already. Meanwhile, Cas’ mind was hissing at him that he had heard incorrectly and he needed to fix this before he made a fool of himself."I mean, I don't know." Dean blinked a few times as he realised he was busted and the guy had noticed his mistake. He laughed softly.

 

"I'm such an idiot, sorry. I meant, has someone forced you here tonight or are you by yourself? You really look like you don't want to be here."

  
Dean thought the guy seemed clueless, but he was cute in a rugged, awkward kind of way. It was charming.  


"Yes. I -my brother is a pain," Cas replied with a short laugh, shaking off the nervous, jittery sensation that overcame him. The man seemed to be quite nice and friendly, outgoing even, Cas didn't think this stranger would stay for long, not even if he wanted him to because he was sure he wasn’t interesting enough to make him want to stay. He would probably wander over to watch the game... "He is the short one over there." Cas pointed to the loudest man clinging to another's neck, throwing back his head and laughing. It made Cas smirk fondly, he was glad his brother was having a good time... Though he would never admit that out loud. "I'm Castiel," he introduced once he had finally gained some control over his words. “Or if you prefer, Cas.”  


Dean looked over to the group of rowdy men, quickly locating the small, loud one and then back to Castiel. The two seemed like complete opposites, he couldn't see the resemblance but then the same could probably be said for him and Sam.

  
"Dean." He smiled. "And I'm guessing you don't follow the game?"  


"No. I'm not very interested in that,” Cas frowned up at the large screen, there was no point lying, he would only get caught out. “But it's nice to meet you," Cas said politely, looking back to Dean until he physically had to force himself to look away. He shook his head slightly, staring at the amber liquid in his glass instead of creeping the guy out."I'm not very interested any pop culture in general," Cas admitted. He knew he must seem so boring, Dean would probably get so tired of him, although Cas liked this stranger's presence, there was something about him.  


"Ha! Me neither! I've never understood what the huge fuss was to be honest." Dean grinned at Castiel."Hey, erm, you don't seem to like that much either," he said, and gestured to his drink. "... I could buy you something else if you don't like beer?" Dean tried to fight the heat that he felt flooding his cheeks as the words left his mouth but he knew he was unsuccessful. He was relieved that Castiel hadn’t seem to notice it, or at least he didn’t mention it, he guesses it is dark in here and he's thankful. He doesn't want to embarrass himself, he can really see this going somewhere nice.

 

It was really too warm in there, the heat from too many bodies made the air uncomfortable and Dean shrugged out of his jacket and casually draped it over the back of his chair. Cas was pleased to see that he was wrong about Dean wanting to leave, as Dean stood and removed his blazer, it seemed like a sign of permanence or something. Cas' eyes wandered over the man, watching his muscles move under his fitted shirt.

 

"I don't really like to drink much, I avoid it if I can," he stated, thinking back to his younger, drunker days; he had been quite rebellious, and of course strayed by other influences. "But I don't think a shot or two wouldn't hurt,” he admited, encouraged by the man’s presence. “However, I can't let you pay."

  
"No man!" Dean insisted. "It's a Friday night, my treat, besides its payday! I'll just waste it."  
The guy looked unsure so Dean leant forward in his seat and held out his hand to the bartender until he managed to get his attention."Hey, hey, can I get some shots here, please?!" he yelled and held up four of his fingers, the bartender tipped his head in acknowledgment.

  
As Dean tried to get the bartenders attention, for that brief moment, Cas watched the man. If the strange pressure on his chest as his eyes grazed over Dean's jawline was any consolation, he would have said he felt longing.

 

Dean looked back to Cas again, not even giving him a chance to avert his eyes, but he was sure that he hadn't noticed. He was smiling yet again, cheeks slightly red, possibly from the heat because of the broken air conditioning. That lazy smile made warmth seep from under Cas' collar, slowly to his face.

 

"I-thank you, I guess," Cas murmured.

 

The events are hazy after that, he didn't know if they both just stared at each other for the next few minutes, but he does know that he practically jumped out of his seat when the bartender finally set those shot glasses in between them.

 

The bartender winked at Dean.

  
Dean felt like he couldn’t look away from Castiel's striking blue eyes. He felt the tension shift between them to something similar to desire, and he knew instantly that Castiel was interested, but he could tell he was shy. He didn’t want to push his luck and scare him off. Dean glanced down to the man's lips before he could stop himself. They looked _so_ _soft_. He forced himself to break the eye contact before things crossed into the bad side of awkward. He pushed the shots in front the man and cleared his throat.

  
"Drink up," he said, and raised his own shot glass.

 

"I don't know if words are in order for this," Cas commented, before downing the first shot without so much as a grimace, he had good control on his reflexes."But I am feeling very good," he smiled shyly, almost playfully, as he watched Dean's eyebrows lift in surprise as he brought the next glass to his full lips. Dean squinted a little at the after taste, which, quite frankly, looked kind of cute. Cas suppressed a smirk as he downed his last shot, the liquid burning down his throat that was still slightly raw from the previous drink.

 

It was overwhelming this time around, Cas coughed slightly and blushed. Dean smirked at his reaction, he had clearly been trying to show off and it had backfired. If it had been anyone else Dean would have teased them but it made him laugh fondly. He tapped the man's back a few times and felt butterflies in his stomach at the grateful look Cas gave him.

  
"Hey, take it easy, people'll think I'm trying to get you drunk!" he joked.

 

Right. So Cas had humiliated himself further, and heat rushed to his cheeks as he let out a breathy laugh. He glanced back at his brother and prayed to God, prayed to whatever the hell was out there, that Gabriel wouldn't notice Dean with his hand still lingering on Cas' shoulder. Gabriel was a loud mouth, he didn't know when to quit embarrassing Cas. Maybe it was his natural older brother instinct. Though Cas was grateful for Gabriel, he was the only one who made an effort with Cas, no one else in his family seemed to notice him. That was why he let him get away with so much, annoying as he was.

 

"It seems I can't hold it down as well as I used to," he joked, turning back to Dean once he was sure that Gabriel was too invested in the game to care.

 

Dean was watching him, his brow furrowed. He wondered when the last time Castiel had been out but he didn't ask, it was none of his business. He took it as a personal accomplishment that the guy was already looking more relaxed than when Dean had first seen him when he entered the bar.

  
"It's not a completion." Dean shrugged it off and tried to make him feel better.

 

Cas cleared his throat as a silence fell between them.

 

The whole situation was making a rapid U-turn on the next cul-de-sac and going back to awkward at a hundred miles an hour, Cas was positive about this, he was an expert on awkward situations and basically had a PHD in initiating them.

 

"So do you have any siblings?" Cas asked, wondering if what he was about to say next was intrusive or not, yet another thing he majored in- unintentionally awkward questions. "Tell me about yourself, if you'd like... I mean..." He had thought he was doing well, but he stumbled over his choice of words towards the end of his question.  


Thankfully, Dean seemed undeterred and answered, “Well, I work in advertising which I hate but it's a steady nine to five so I can't complain! I have one younger brother, his name is Sam, he's the smart one out of us, I'm really proud of him. But he doesn't live around here anymore, got a big promotion in the city, he's married. I live by myself, I mean I'm not married or anything... I'm single." Dean was horrified at everything that started pouring out of his mouth. Damn it. Now he sounded like an idiot! He snapped his mouth shut and then took a big gulp of his beer.

  
  
This time Cas noticed the blush flowering over Dean's cheeks, he looked cute, eyes wide with something that was almost disbelief as he scolded himself internally.

 

Dean’s beauty was truly an enigma, Cas could describe him as handsome and _sexy,_ but then he was also _cute_ and that was proving to cause a lot of problems for him.

  
  
"I have a three of brothers and a sister. I'm the youngest,” he said, sidestepping in the conversation and taking pity on the man and being all too familiar with the feeling of your own mouth running away with you. “I don't really get along with any of them...” he continued. “I am sure that advertising is much more fascinating then accountancy though." He fell into silence and stared at his glass, wiping at a water droplet with his thumb, hell, he wanted to just say _it_. "It's good...that you're... single." That did _not_ come out the way he wanted it to. It sounded as if Cas was coming onto Dean, which he was, but it sounded as if he was _glad_ that this man was single, which he _was..._ But _..._ The problem lied in that Cas didn’t want to be found reading the signals wrong, it had happened more than once, and he didn’t want to sound desperate butit was too late to backtrack now. "I'm single too," he blurted out.  


Dean dared to look back.

  
"I'm surprised; you seem like the kind of guy who would be settled down. Like..." Why had he just said that? "I just meant you’re really good looking, so I..." He glanced down at Castiel's mouth again and found himself licking his lips. He scolded himself internally but he couldn’t help it. Castiel made his stomach twist pleasantly and his palms sweat like a freaking teenager. He wiped his hands on his slacks nervously.

  
"So... you're an accountant? You have the whole vibe, I can see it." He cleared his throat awkwardly as the unmistakable sexual tension between them started to rise.

  
Cas was still stuck on the fact that Dean had just complimented his looks... That was fine, that was great because that meant Cas had not misread him, unless Dean just threw out compliments to everyone?

 

Cas watched Dean wet his lips and it was so god damn attractive that it made it difficult to concentrate on anything but the man in front of him. There was no denying how adorable the blush staining his handsome face was.

 

"Thank you," Cas blurted out. "I-I mean I've never really thought about myself... and you, well you are you." Suddenly, Cas' hands felt like the most intriguing thing in the world, and he stared at them out of embarrassment. "Yes, I believe taxes are my calling, then," he finally muttered.

 

Dean shrugged. "I don't think anyone really enjoys their job," he said. "And what do you mean, _you are you_? You're not exactly sore on the eyes if you don't mind me being so forward. You should have more confidence in yourself."  


Cas' mouth went dry, he may not have been an expert but this man was flirting with him...blatantly, undeniably flirting. He wasn’t blind; he could see how flustered Dean seemed to be. He should not be the one getting all flustered here, especially seems he probably had more experience with this type of thing, Cas was willing to bet he flirted with people all the time.

 

"Never mind," he shook his head, nervously sipping at his beer. His face heated up and probably turned to a colour which resembled beetroot; he sure hoped this man wasn't just playing with him. Cas hoped he hadn’t mistaken politeness as something else entirely.

 

From the corner of the room he heard the commentator announce it was time-out.  


Dean glanced towards the TV and then quickly shuffled closer to Cas as everyone rushed to get to the bar before the game started again.

 

"Fucks sake," he muttered. Dean found himself almost squashed against the man’s side. "Shit, I'm sorry," he said and then tried to scoot backwards, only to have some ass accidentally push him forwards. Dean's hands shot out to steady himself, unfortunately he had used Castiel's thighs. Oops.  


Dean's hands seemed to linger for a moment too long, and heat suddenly rushed to places Cas wished it wouldn’t, not in such a public place where Neanderthals were pushing and shoving to get to the nearest alcoholic resource, anyways.

 

 He locked eyes with the green eyed man who was gazing up at him from the almost comical angle... A little too close for comfort, but Cas didn't really acknowledge or care for this, all he was focused on was the fact he could see practically every freckle on that handsome face.

 

 "Perhaps..." Cas stopped himself from saying it: _we should go somewhere more private._ He didn't mean it in _that_ context, if he had said it in that way, the suggestion would have vaguely resembled an invitation to do something _else_ entirely, not that Cas wasn't open to the suggestion.

  
  
Dean scrambled to get away once he realised where he was touching. He looked sheepishly at Cas, silently apologising or touching him without his permission. He was close, so close that Dean could lean forward and kiss him if he really wanted to. He could even feel his hot breath on his face as he spoke. He looked at his lips again, but this time he didn't look away.

 

  
"Perhaps?" he repeated, somewhat stupidly, though attempting to prompt him to continue what he was trying to say.

 

He was trying to be respectful of him, trying to encourage him to make the decision without him feeling like Dean had pushed him, because he didn’t want to push him.

 

Dean watched as Cas licked his lips for the hundredth time and he stared at the wet sheen on them. He wasn’t sure Cas would ever get the hint that Dean _liked_ him.  


  
"I was just... Well, I'm quite the introvert and was just...uhm." Cas cleared his throat, briefly meeting the man's eyes, he wanted the words to come out _right_ for once. It wasn't such a difficult request. "This place has a lot of people, it's very...very loud..." Dean raised an eyebrow at him, lips hinting at a smile, eyes lighting up with some kind of realisation, couldn't he just help Cas out on this? "Perhaps you know of somewhere-uh-more...reserved?"

 

"Are you asking me if we should go somewhere private?" Dean gulped thickly as his mouth went dry.

 

Cas thought that Dean came across as a little nervous and he worried that he had been misreading him the whole time.In any case, Cas just wanted to get out of here because he positively felt like he was suffocating in the stuffy interior.

 

 "Well-what I intended to say is- somewhere a little quieter...” he stuttered. “M-more secluded?"

 

Deans was unable to stop the smile that slowly spread across his face. This guy was totally into him. Fuck, yes!

  
"Sure," he said and then downed the rest of his drink in one.

  
  
Cas held back his own smile as Dean almost _whooped_ in triumph, he was quite surprised the man didn't fist-pump the air or something; Dean watched him and his heart fluttered in his chest as he watched Cas’ eyes light up.

 

"Not finishing that?" Dean asked, already knowing the answer as he pulled his jacket back on. Cas had ignored his own drink, he hadn’t liked it anyway.

 

"No," he replied. He shook his head in case Dean didn't hear him over the roar of men as the match began again.  
  


Casturned to look for his coat that he had draped onto the chair, he wasn't really surprised that it had ended up in a rumpled bundle on the ground. He picked it up, shaking out any dirt that could have caught in the tan material before slipping it on, he didn't really mind the crease...it was always like that anyways, it was hard to keep it in any other state.

 

Gabriel was leant against the counter a few steps away, elbows casually resting on the scratched and worn wood. He winked at Cas as he gave him a warning look which only caused the elder to smirk and raise his hands in mock surrender.

 

“You need to tell him you're going?"

 

"No," Cas glanced back at Gabriel, who was now eyeing Dean from head to toe, nodding his head slightly in approval.

 

He wasn’t surprised to find his brother thought Dean was attractive, who _wouldn't_ find him attractive? That didn’t mean that he wanted Gabriel ogling Dean like he was a piece of meat.

 

"He won't mind...Besides, you wouldn't really want to stir him. He can be quite-ah-loud and... eccentric." Well, that was to say the least. Dean nodded, he would rather avoid the awkward brother conversation anyway.

  
"Come on then," he replied and grabbed Castiel's hand to help lead him through the crowd. It was only some innocent hand holding - which was pretty much essential in this situation, but Dean felt himself go weak at the knees at the feel of the man’s large warm hand clasping tightly against his own.  


 Cas looked down at Dean's hand, his strong, slightly callused fingers that gripped his own. He only had the chance to tense for a moment before he felt himself being tugged through the crowd of bodies, they simply had no sense of courtesy, jostling and cheering and even sneering if you dared to bump into them.

 

He was glad to get outside. It wasn't exactly cold out but after being confined in such a hot space for so long, the rush of cooler air bit at Cas' cheeks pleasantly, he could finally breathe again.  


Dean took a deep breath of fresh air and looked around them. It was still fairly early so lots of places would be open. It was kind of presumptuous to assume Castiel would immediately want to come to his place.

  
He didn’t drop Cas' hand straight away, he hoped that he would let him continue to hold it. He tried to draw attention away from it by asking, "Did you have anywhere in mind? I mean it's early so there’s plenty of places open.... but its Friday and the games on so I guess everywhere will be packed... but you know, if you just wanna relax with me and you then we can go to mine..."

  
  
 Cas was very much aware that Dean was still holding his hand. Cas, in fact, squeezed it tighter, unintentionally, of course- all of this was unintentional.

 

He looked down the street, at cars passing and Dean was right, everywhere would have been packed by this time. The thought of going back to Dean's appartment both made his gut twist with nerves and his whole body buzz with excitement.

 

"I'm not very familiar with bars; I guess it is your choice.”

  
  
Dean faltered, he had hoped that Cas would make a decision, the guy was obviously an very introverted person, he wouldn't want to take him someplace and make him uncomfortable or unhappy. He decided his best bet was giving him some ideas so he could make an educated guess. "Well," he started, "there are a few places I know that could be a little quieter. There's a Riley's bar which is back in town, or there's the Roadhouse... Come to think of it, I don't think the owner plays the game there. Or I have some beer at home that could have our name on it and I just brought a new pool table," he grinned.

  
  
 Cas considered his options, feeling a little helpless. He pulled his hand from Dean's and rubbed his neck then automatically felt guilty for doing it because it seemed like he was distancing himself, when he wasn't, he so _wasn't_.

 

"Surely, whatever you are comfortable with. A bar is still quite a shot in the dark, you don't truly know how many people will be there..." he looked back at the bar they were just in, never again was he letting Gabriel choose where they were going. "I assure you I don't want a recurrence of that..." he trailed off, hoping Dean would take the hint.

  
  
"... Are you trying to say you want to come to mine?"

  
Cas looked down at the ground, scuffing his shoes on the pavement, feeling rather awkward, more than he had felt before- if that was even humanly possible. Cas had thought he had already reached the maximum level of social ineptitude. What the hell was he even doing? He didn't know this man, for all Cas knew he could be a serial killer... Well, that was what his sensible side told him, the other part of him screamed, _yes._

One deep, shaky breath later Cas replied, "Sure, if it's what you want. I don't want to be any hassle."

                                 
"You're so cute when you're shy," Dean divulged before he could stop himself. "I mean, it won't be a hassle, there's nothing I'd rather do than spend time with you." Dean blushed furiously but instead of hiding it he smiled wide.

  
  
Those words made Cas' chest ache, he struggled to breathe without it coming out in a gasp.

 

He was ridiculously conflicted about these feelings - they were pleasant but annoying, he certainly didn't want to feel them constantly. This shortness of breath, the floating feeling in his stomach and the all-round numbness was something he would hate to constantly deal with, but it made him feel younger somehow, it was like a thrill.

 

"Y-you never stop with the compliments, do you, Dean?" Cas said softly, smiling a little at the man.  


"Why would I when I get to see you smile like that, huh?" Dean's cheeks ached. Castiel was beautiful, and the longer his spent with the man the clearer it became. "Are you hungry? I cook a mean burger if you’re interested?" Dean asked, giving poor Castiel a break from being embarrassed and put on the spot.  


  
It was futile to do anything else but give into his desires, Cas nodded, trying to stop his grin, but looking at this man just made Cas feel giddy, it was really unusual to say the least.

 

"Yeah, okay."

                                                                            
  
"Awesome!" Dean exclaimed. "Did you drive here? It’s a short drive to my house you can follow me in your car? Or if you didn't drive I’ll obviously take you. Don't worry, I'll pay for you to take a cab home."

 

"Gabriel and I walked, he insisted I couldn't be the designated driver," Cas admitted, but he didn't want Dean to go through anymore trouble because of him. "I live on the outskirts of town. I'm sure I'll find my way home... it's quite alright, you've already been very kind."

 

"No man! Honestly! If I drink anymore and I can't drive you home then I’ll pay for your cab! It's fine! Come on, my cars this way."

  
Dean lead him around to the car park and unlocked his baby's door for Cas. They both climbed inside.  


"Wow...this is a very pretty car," Cas commented, running his fingers over the cool leather seat. "A Chevrolet Impala, yes? Can't place the year but she's a classic. In wonderful condition too." The car seemed to suit Dean, it was classical, just as Dean was classically beautiful, yet it had this edge, something Cas couldn't quite put his finger on, only that that something was _Dean._

  
  
Dean was impressed and practically turned to jelly as Castiel admired his car. This guy could not be more perfect.

  
"I'm glad you like her, she's my pride and joy." Dean beamed as he stroked his hand over the dashboard. "Built her from scratch! Do you like cars?"

  
Dean pulled out the parking lot and took a slow drive to his apartment.  


Cas shrugged, watching as Dean manoeuvred his 'pride and joy' through the streets, he was so impressed by Dean's skills, the car looked like it had been driven out of some vintage car specialist's shop or something.

 

"Not really, my father was a writer, he researched a lot of interesting things, classic cars like this happened to be one of them. Some of that knowledge transferred onto me." Cas stared out the window, self conscious because Dean's eyes lingered over him, completely ignoring the road.  


Dean realised he wasn't concentrating properly and forced himself to look away from Castiel. He couldn't wait to get to know him better. He liked him so much that he didn't even care if he didn't get laid tonight. Castiel was obviously a decent guy and he wasn't going to take advantage of that... Unless he wanted him to.

  
Fuck, why must be think of these things when he's driving... Not the best idea!  


Cas worried at his lip, watching everything pass by as well as looking over to Dean out of the corner of his eye, the man looked so at home in the car, arm propped up on the window ledge as he drove, the other tapping his fingers on the wheel.

 

The journey wasn't long at all.

 

Dean pulled up in front of his apartment building and turned and grinned wide at Cas. "Home sweet home," he joked.

  
They both got out the car and Dean lead them inside the building and into the elevator where he hit the fourth floor.

  
Dean tried to clear his head as they stood in silence. All he could think about was pushing Cas against the elevator wall and kissing him senseless. He glanced at him nervously; he sure hoped Cas couldn't read his mind.

 

It was all unintentional, Cas kept saying that to himself, the way he sort of shuffled one step, then two steps closer to the man, their hands softly brushing off each other. Cas not so subtly glanced at the man.

 

Damn, this was hard.

 

How were you supposed to politely ask another person to kiss you senseless?

 

He caught Dean's eye and Dean was taken back by the way the other man was looking at him. It almost looked like he wanted...

 

Dean licked his lips again. He really didn't want to misread him and to screw this up! He subtly stroked his fingers across Castiel's hand which was resting softly close to his own. Cas didn't pull away so he did it again, more deliberate this time and then slowly linked their fingers together, eyes locked the entire time.

 

Castiel was giving him butterflies.

  
  
"Dean..." his voice was deeper than usual, then, well as it happened, he was pushed up against one of the elevator walls.

 

Dean’s heart was thumping in his chest, he felt like a teenager again. He was full of nervous and excited energy, he hadn't felt this way since... well, ever. He hesitantly reached out to touch Cas' face, he wanted to stroke his hand across the man’s stubble and frame his beautiful face as he kissed him. But the touch never reached because at that moment the lift stopped and the doors pinged as they opened. Dean dropped his hand and stepped away, he cleared his throat.

  
"This is my floor."

  
Cas was staring at him like it was the end of the world and Dean wasn’t ashamed to take some comfort in that.

 

Dean curses himself as he walks down the corridor. He was so freaking close! And Cas was going to let him do it!

  
Dean had a feeling he was going to die from the sexual tension between them. He hoped they could find another moment that felt right.

  
  
 Cas gave himself a moment to stall, letting his eyes fall closed as Dean's back was to him, he slid against the mirrored wall, trying to stop his heart from exploding out of his chest cavity because it was so close... he was about to feel Dean's lips against his and then it was gone.

 

He wasn't one to believe in fate but he was sure someone had it in for him.

 

The doors started to shut, and it would have been the cherry on top of the situation if the doors had just closed before Cas could get out, that would have been peachy.

  
  
Still his legs felt like they were going to give underneath him. Never in his life had that ever happened to him. Emphasis on the _ever_... Sure he had a girlfriend in college, but it was never this intense with her and he had known her for several years, he had just met Dean less than an hour ago.

 

Dean was right there, he was so _close_ and just like that... Castiel blamed modern technology.

 

Dean fumbled as he tried to put the key on the lock, he was so pent up with energy, he needed to calm down. Cas was having quite the effect on him. Dean opened his door eventually and let Cas inside first.

 

"It's not much but it's home." Dean shrugged and then closed the door behind them. They just stood there for a few seconds, and Dean debates screwing it all and pushing Cas against the wall again. The man had really seemed to like that, but he'd lost his confidence a little.

 

Cas' eyes drifted over the room, there were CDs in special holders, neatly stacked and then in a box there were some old vinyl records that looked like The Beatles, and beside that a guitar in a stand. The sheer amount of books, however, was impressive, many of which were about myths and cults, others were modern classics, Lord of the Rings and Game of Thrones, yet they looked untouched.

 

Cas didn't know _how_ to get the moment they had back, but he wouldn't object if Dean just grabbed him but he, himself, didn't know what to do. He bit on the inside of his cheek, staring at the book lying open on the coffee table.

 

"It's-you have a lot of books, does the supernatural interest you?"

 

"Ha yeah, you caught me out, I'm a secret nerd!" Dean led Cas into the kitchen and disappeared in the fridge. "Always been a strange obsession since I was a little kid! ... Did you want a beer or do you want something else? I have whiskey? Or ya know, none alcohol beverages if you'd prefer since you’re not a big drinker."

 

"I think I've had enough drink for tonight," Cas laughed, glad that Dean understood. He slipped off his coat and placed it on the counter tidily, fumbling with a loose string for a minute. "Maybe some water," he added, staring at Dean as he fidgeted with a plastic bottle, following his every action with his eyes.

 

It came as no surprise as once again they were incredibly close, Cas felt a cold trickle of sweat run down his spine as he looked into those green eyes, he shuddered.

 

Dean passed him the bottled water and their fingers brushed lightly in the exchange. They shared a playful look that had Dean longing for more.

 

Castiel knows that Dean like’s him... Dean knows that he knows, and Dean also knows that Cas was not gonna make a move, not because he doesn't want to but because he was too shy. Dean gets the impression that he's very naturally submissive and that paired with his polite manner...

 

Well...

  
Dean watched as Cas took a long drink and then put the bottle on the counter. He debates his options. "Thank y-" Cas started but Dean couldn’t help it, he kissed him, crowding him back into the counter.

  
It's the sweetest kiss that he's ever experienced.

 

Cas was shocked... Sure he was expecting something, anything, but as Dean's lips met with his, it takes a moment for him to close his eyes and to return the kiss. Initially he was shocked, staring at Dean's eyelids, but then he followed suit, he closed his eyes and curled a hand softly around the back of the man's neck, stroking at the short hairs there.

 

God, the kiss was so chaste but he absolutely melted into it, no matter how reluctant he was to pull away, Cas did eventually. He leant his forehead against Dean's.  


  
Dean waited for Cas to say something, anything. But he doesn't say anything that Dean hopes, though way he leans his forehead against Dean’s affectionately speaks volumes that Cas’ words could never say.

  
He hadn’t meant to kiss him, but he would never regret doing it. In fact, he need he felt to do it again overwhelmed him.

 

Castiel took in a deep breath.  


  
"Dean?" The words were so quiet he's afraid the man won't hear him but he can't speak loudly, he can't form the words. "Could you please do that again?"

 

Cas found himself balling Dean's shirt up in his fist, clutching onto him as if Dean would push him away at any moment. It felt perfect, those lips were even softer then he had first thought, he felt light headed from everything, jittery in good way as if he could start giggling.

 

Dean almost groaned as Castiel gripped at him and he changes the angle of their kiss, encouraged by the touch, to deepen it. He presses his tongue lightly against Cas' trying to taste if it’s as sweet as his lips.

 

Cas let the kiss deepen, still slow and lazy but filled with something else Cas couldn't decide on...the alcohol on Dean's tongue didn't cancel out how wonderful he tasted. Breathing steady through his nose proved very difficult.

 

Dean had kissed a lot of people in his time but it’s never been like this, it feels new and it's scary how much he wants this, how he never wants to stop kissing and touching him. The slow slide if their lips, the soft scratch of stubble on stubble and Cas breathing heavily against him as Dean slowly robs him of his breath, it makes him ache and his fingers twitch for more.

  
He lowered his hand to the man's shoulders and is startled to feel firm muscle under his hands.

 

Cas couldn't take it any longer,  he needed to breathe rather than major in trial and error of multi-tasking, with a gasp he pulled away, fingers absentmindedly touching his own lips, looking down  at the material balled up in his other hand.

 

He let go of it, reluctantly, muttering an apology that for once, wasn't sincere.

 

Dean licked his lips and felt his heart skip as he looks at Cas' flushed face.

 

"That was..." Cas said, heart once again aching in his chest, adding to his shortness of breath as if he was having a heart attack or something when really it was a deep longing, not even for sex- what he longed for were Dean's affections.

 

Dean's hand was gentle on his shoulder as Cas reached over and took it in his own, twining their fingers together as if they were always meant to be.

 

"...you've rendered me speechless."

 

Dean was feeling pretty speechless himself, he wasn't sure how to respond. What was he supposed to say to the man that had literally turned his world upside down within hours of knowing him?

  
"I... That's a good things right?" He tried to tease but it came out sounding a little insecure.  


“Yes, Dean.” Cas sounded the most confident that he had all night, in fact he feels more confident than he has in a long time. It’s like Dean has opened up a new side to himself that he wasn’t even aware existed. He wants, he wants so much and he just wants to _take_ and he knows now that Dean will let him. He knows that the man is just as lost as him. “How about you show me your pool table?” he asked, remembering their earlier conversation.

 

“Yeah, sure.” Dean takes his hand purposefully as he leads him down the hall. It’s a nice room, lined with bookshelves and dark furniture and Cas thinks that it suits him. At the centre, as promised is a very nice dark stained pool table. Dean let go of his hand and leant against it. “Here we are, this is my new toy.”

 

“And all this time I thought it was an innuendo,” Cas joked and Dean scoffed in mock surprise at the flirty tone. It was clear that Cas was warming up to him.

 

“Ha, well what else did you think we could possibly do with a pool table?” Dean laughed until he noticed the way that Cas was looking at him, as if he was debating doing something very...

 

Cas was staring past Dean and at the soft velvet that lined the table. He wondered how nice that table would look with Dean spread across it naked and writhing. He barely knows this man, but Cas knows what he wants and he wants _Dean_.

 

He’s had enough of being shy, had enough of worrying what everyone thinks of him, grown tired of doing what other people want. The last hour he has spent with Dean have left him feeling exhilarated and wanted, the way Dean has looked at him. No-one has ever looked at Cas that way.

 

Suddenly the situation became very sobering for Dean because Cas seemed to have made his mind up. He closed the space between them, presses himself against Dean and _Jesus Christ_ , he _lifts him_ onto the pool table.

 

He kissed him with a smirk and Dean feels like his day can’t get any better.

 

Long gone were the chaste kisses that they shared earlier, Cas was kissing him like he needed it for survival. He grabbed at Dean as if he was desperate, his hands groping at Dean’s ass and pulling him flush against Cas, they can’t possibly be any closer. And Dean can feel everything, he can feel the hard, strong muscle of the man touching him, feel the hard line of his arousal pressing against him.

 

For a moment, Dean panics, this was so unlike the Castiel he met an hour ago in the bar. He just wants to make sure.

 

“Is this okay?” Dean gasped, baring his neck as Cas starts to ravish him there, kissing and biting him and making Dean feel dizzy. He has no choice but to cling to him. “Cas, are you sure you...?” Dean wasn’t sure what he was going to do if Cas changed his mind, because he’s already crossing his legs behind Cas’ hips and toeing his shoes off. He’s fully prepared to let Cas fuck him right here.

 

“Yes, of course I’m sure,” Cas moaned, and then fumbled to try and push Dean’s blazer off his shoulders. Dean gladly helped him, shrugging it off and then reaching for Cas’ jumper so they can pull it over his head.

 

“Just checking-Mmmf.”

 

Their lips met again and Cas felt like he was high on the rush of adrenaline from touching Dean, the man was very responsive and steady encouraging each of Cas’ touch with each gasp and each breathy moan that escaped his lips. He wants to touch him _everywhere_.

 

Dean knows he can’t keep quiet but he can’t help it, everything was just so much.

 

Cas placed a hand on the centre of Dean’s chest and pushed him back gently, encouraging him to lie back. Dean went willingly and tangled his hands into Cas’ hair as he starts to pull Dean’s shirt from his slacks, kissing his stomach as it’s revealed.

 

Dean arched into the touch, mind spinning with what was happening. He can feel Cas pull his belt and following instinct he lifted his hips. Cas’ breath is hot on his skin but his mouth is hotter, he feels like the air has been punched out of him as he feels Cas’ lips stretch around him and then his mouth swallowing a good few inches of his erection, tongue rubbing at the underside.

 

“Ohhhh,” he moaned deep, unable to stop the sound. He tugged at Cas’ hair, unable to help himself as he bucks into the touch.

 

Surprisingly, Dean was normally a vanilla kind of guy, so being blown on his pool table was high up there on some of the kinkiest things he has done. He’s pretty sure he’s at the point that he would let Cas do whatever the hell he wanted. Dean just lies there, helpless to resist the temptation of someone taking care of him, it isn’t very often that people are willing to give. But Cas was steadily moaning above him, hand gripping at the base of his cock as he slowly starts to wank him because he’s become so slick from saliva.

 

What was also surprising, was that Dean never really expected that things would get this far. He had thought they would probably make out at the most and Dean would try to work up the courage to ask to see Cas again, but never this.

 

Cas is full of surprises.

 

Cas pulled away from Dean, taking a deep breath and then licked his lips, trying to steady his breathing. Dean’s cock is flushed red in his hand, the skin hot and slick and he can’t help but laugh breathlessly for a second.

 

He’s happy.  

 

It’s been so long since he’s done something like this, and he likes it, likes that he’s doing what he wants instead of second guessing. And Dean is a babbling mess underneath him. _Beautiful_.

 

Cas let go gently and then stripped his clothes where he stands, shameless as he looked down at the debauched picture that Dean paints. And Dean stares right back at him, watches him drop his jeans and step out of his boxers.

 

They both knew exactly what was going to happen.

 

Dean sat up slowly and then slid off the table, he can’t help but glance down at Cas’ dick for a brief second, where Cas holds it, fisting himself slowly as he looks at Dean in his half dressed glory. Dean deliberately turns around and bends over the table, offering himself.

 

He has realised that Cas works a lot better with actions than with words.

 

“Lube?” Cas asked, sounding a little unsure and Dean glances back, his heart skipping at the familiar sound of Cas being uncertain about something.

 

“In my wallet.”

 

Dean lied still on the table, he felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest and as if he’s going to come untouched just from the thought of Cas fucking him.

 

Behind Dean, Cas fumbled to find Dean’s wallet, desperate to get inside of the man. Once he found it, he snagged the lube and condom from it and let it drop carelessly to the floor. He teared the silver condom packet with his teeth and wasted no time rolling it over his cock, he knows once he gets his fingers in Dean that he’s not going to be able to resist pushing into the tight heat.

 

Cas finally dropped to his knees and broke the packet of lube, he smears it over Deans entrance gently but unable to hide his eagerness. His hands are trembling. He kisses and strokes Dean anywhere he can reach until he feels him relax enough that he can push two fingers inside.

 

It doesn’t take long, Dean was already begging for him. Cas touch burned him and he rolled his hips back into the addicting touch. He was breathing so heavy that he felt like he was sobbing.

 

“Please, can you just...?”

 

Cas touch wasn’t gentle, it was clear he knew exactly what he was doing and he nails Dean’s sweet spot with every thrust of his fingers. It makes his dick leak where he hangs heavy between his legs.

 

“Yes, okay,” Cas agreed, before he pushed another finger into Dean’s ass and stretches them more out of necessity than for Dean’s pleasure, he had just wanted to check that Dean would be able to take him.

 

“Please, come on.”

 

Dean knew that he sounded a desperate but he was past the point of caring, kind of touched that Castiel was letting Dean see this side of him. Dean scrambled to grab Cas’ hand as he felt him start to line up. He pressed against him slowly and squeezed Dean’s hand until he was buried deep inside him. He bent over Dean, mouthing over his shoulders as he started to slowly rock his hips.

 

It was over embarrassingly quick, they two of them too high strung from earlier to do anything more than selfishly rut against each other and chase their orgasms. But Cas still tries to get Dean off first, squashing his hand in the gap between Dean’s hips and the table so he can try and stroke his cock in time with his thrusts. It lasted all of five minutes before they both became selfish and the rhythm broke. Dean came first with Cas grinding against his prostate and his fist stripping his cock. He moaned loud and gasped his air as Cas forces him to ride it, pounding into his until Dean felt him throb inside as he came.

 

They both tumbled to the floor ungracefully and then stare at each other, smiles stretched across their faces as they gasp as if they’ve both just run a marathon.

 

They stayed like that for a while until they both realise that they’re half naked in Dean’s game room.

 

“So,” Dean said awkwardly, trying not to feel self-conscious about the come painted on his thighs. “That just happened.”

 

Castiel nodded and bit into his lip. “Yes, it did, regret it?” he asked, starting to look like he was closing off into himself again. He wasn’t quite sure how to feel, he’s never done anything like this before. He isn’t even sure what the protocol is for things like this, does he leave now?

 

“No way,” Dean assures him. “You?” He was desperate to hear what Cas had to say.

 

“No, I-” Cas felts like was losing his words again and he curses himself, he pulled at his shirt, covering himself a bit more and hoping that it might be a good distraction while he tries to explain what he’s feeling. Dean needs to know. “I don’t know if this was just a onetime thing but, I would really like it if- If you want to see me again, it would be great to spend more time with you?”

 

“Cas, are you asking me or telling me?”

 

“I don’t know?”

 

“Man, I would really like to hear your pick-up lines sometime, if you want to see me again, just ask and I’ll be more than happy.” Dean grinned in response and Cas is relieved to hear him joking so casually with him still.

 

“Does this require a pick-up line?” he asked, gesturing between the two of them, looking adorably confused.

 

“No, Cas, I think we’re gonna get on just fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sure what this is? Myself and crohataon started this a few weeks ago... and this just happened?
> 
> Like my fics? Check out my [website!](www.faithvalconbridge.co.uk) And my [blog!](http://superpotterlock.tumblr.com/) Also check out crohataon at [lucifers-darling](http://goodnightsammy.co.vu/)


End file.
